I want to to want me
by janinemayjames
Summary: A heatwave hits Trenton... Don't own anything, apart from Jaxon on the front desk. Based off the remix want you to want me and I want you to want me by Andie Case. SMUT WARNING!


**I want you to want me**

I'm lying in bed in nothing but a tank top and a pair of boy shorts. I'd given up with sheets and they were in a tangled mess on the floor. I had stopped short at going to bed totally naked since psycho's have been known to break in occasionally and I don't want to know what would happen if they found me with no clothes on. I shuddered at the thought.

It was August and we were in the middle of a New Jersey heatwave. It had been 102f at the height of the day and it was now a little below 90 with 100% humidity. The air con in my apartment had sputtered to a halt about 3 days in and we were now at day 8. The plug in fan my mother had lent me wasn't making any headway and I was rapidly losing patience.

What didn't help my current situation was that it was now 2am and the little sleep I had managed was filled with very hot fantasies about a certain Cuban god AKA Ricardo Carlos Mannose running ice cubes over me with his teeth. If I wasn't sweating enough already, I woke up soaking wet. Everywhere. I had to do something.

I jumped out of bed and went to grab my car keys when I remembered that all that was left of my car was the key. The rest of it had caught fire yesterday. I couldn't understand why since I knew I hadn't been targeted this time but it turns out a POS car with a POS engine doesn't last very long in a heatwave so whilst I was collecting my files from the bonds office my car started its own blazing ball of sun and burnt to a crisp.

I stared at it for ages but couldn't even bring myself to care enough. Ranger had been in the office with me at the time and we just watched the whole thing unfold. Whilst Morelli and me had been off for the best part of a year now and we had mutually agreed to not try again, he did double check I was ok. Once he could see I hadn't burnt up with the car and the fire crew had put it out, he headed off again after arranging pizza and a game one night with me, Ranger and his new girlfriend Melanie.

I had pulled in several high bonds recently so my bank account was healthy. I called a cab to come get me.

I gave the cabby the address and since it was the middle of the night we sped through the Trenton back streets and made it to Heywood in 15 minutes. I jumped out and fobbed my way in to the building.

I waved at Jaxon who was a newbie. He'd clearly drawn the short straw and ended up on the front desk night shift. He smiled at me and waved back.

"Everything ok Steph? It's the middle of the night!"

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep. Too freakin' hot"

"Tell me about it. My parents called this week and it's cooler in Texas. I might ask for leave if this keeps up!"

I laughed "think we'll all come with you! I can't wait for this to break. I miss sleep"

I waved again as I headed straight to the Elevator. I fobbed my way straight up to 7. I knew Ranger would know I was on the premises, even at this time of the night. But when I stepped out of the elevator, the sight that greeted me made me stop in my tracks.

Ranger was stood in his door way, wearing nothing but a smile on his face. We'd been dating for a while now but that sight was something that would always leave me speechless.

"Babe. Couldn't sleep huh?"

I stared at him in all his glory for a second before responding.

"Clearly you couldn't either. It's too hot to sleep. I was worried I would die of heat stroke if I stayed at my apartment"

Whilst we had been dating for a while, I hadn't quite been able to give up my independence enough to move in with Ranger. But on a night like this, I was seriously reconsidering that decision.

"Think we need to discuss living arrangements, but for now..."

He stopped mid-sentence, walked toward me, grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. He spun me round and had me pinned against the door before I knew what to do with myself.

His apartment was definitely cooler than mine but suddenly my core temperature was through the roof as he laid burning kisses down my neck and his hands rode up underneath my tank top, his fingers skimming my breasts.

My hands ran through his hair as a moan escaped my mouth. One leg wrapped its way around his waist and he quickly lifted me up so the other leg did the same. Without releasing his mouth from mine he carried me through and lay me down on the bed, nestling quickly on top of me.

His hands were busy exploring every inch of me when I moaned breathlessly

"Ice"

"Babe"

"Ice. I woke up coz I was dreaming you were running ice cubes over me"

Without another word, he got up off the bed, leaving me breathing hard and quickly returned with a bowl of ice cubes. Oh, sweet baby Jesus! He was about to make my dreams come true! Whilst he was away I'd quickly taken my top and shorts off. I'm fairly sure I heard him growl when he noticed.

He was back on top of me with an ice cube in his mouth. He ran his mouth gently over my nipples until they pebbled and I whimpered with pleasure. His mouth ran its way down my body and quickly hit my hot core. I arched my hips up to meet his frozen lips. The ice quickly melted but his tongue stayed and lapped at my centre whilst two fingers made their way inside me. I could feel the heat building and my breathing became ragged with each thrust.

"Carlos. Please"

He hooked his fingers slightly and connected with my g-spot. I saw stars as I went over the edge. He made his way back up and let me taste myself as he kissed me deeply.

"My turn" I said as I flipped us over leaving me on top of him.

I grabbed an ice cube into each hand and proceeded to run both my hands down his chest. Ranger took a sharp intake of breath as the melting ice ran over his hot mocha latte skin and down his abs.

I shuffled backwards and, taking an ice cube in my mouth, I took him with one hand at the base. My tongue ran over his head, and I felt him thrust into my mouth.

"Dios. Babe" he moaned out as his fingers wrapped into my hair.

I took him totally into my mouth, lapping at his sweet tip, my hands massaging his balls.

"Babe, I need to be inside you"

I looked up at him with him still in my mouth and in one swift move he flipped us again and was inside me. He ground himself in to me, taking my face in his hands, kissing me as my legs wrapped around him, drawing him closer in to me. I could feel the heat building inside me again with every thrust. We're both breathing hard as I sat up with my legs wrapped around his waist and took over the rhythm, throwing my head back as I did so. I knew we wouldn't be able to hold much longer. I knew exactly what would drive him over the edge with me.

Hector had been teaching me Spanish whilst we'd been on shift together. And not the kind of Spanish I'd take Home to meet Carlos' mother.

I began to whisper in his ear.

"Carlos, quiero que me quieras"

"Necesito que me necesites"

"Me encantaría que me amaras"

"Te ruego que me ruegues"

"Llévanos al límite"

(I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, I'm begging you to beg me)

"Dios Babe" Ranger moaned as he pinned me back down. I slid my fingers down to play with myself as he became frantic. Within seconds I saw stars all over again and the moan that came from my mouth sent him over the edge with me.

He lay on top of me for a minute or so before pulling away and taking me in his arms.

"Babe. When did you learn Spanish?"

"Just picked up a few lines for moments like this"

I felt a laugh rumble in his chest.

"Maybe you could teach me some more? Since I'll be around here a lot more"

"You mean?"

"Yes Carlos. There's no more discussion needed. I'll move in with you"

"And I didn't even have to beg!"

"I want you. I need you. I love you. So no, you'll never have to beg me for anything"

"I love you to Babe. Always"

We had been lying in bed in comfortable silence when we heard heaven. Thunder and lightning. Guess the only heatwave now will be in this bedroom.


End file.
